1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a latch mechanism used in conjunction with the Roll Over Protective Structure (ROPS) or cab enclosure of a skid-steer loader, the cab enclosure having tilt-back capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While in several of the earlier models, the Bobcat skid-steer loader was designed so that the cab enclosure which is secured to the frame could be detached from the frame at the front end and pivoted at the rear to provide the service technician with better access to the components contained within the interior of the frame of the structure, certain improvements and modifications have been made in the present structure to permit better ease of handling and to assure greater integrity of the cab enclosure in the tip-up position.
Specifically, the cab enclosure has been provided with a torsion spring mounted between the frame and the cab enclosure at the rear end of the vehicle. The torsion spring biases the cab enclosure toward a position rotatable away from the frame and therefore the torsion spring assists the service technician when he releases the front end of the cab enclosure so that he can rotate the cab enclosure up and away from the frame for access to the vehicle components within the interior of the frame. Furthermore, an improved latch mechanism retains the cab enclosure in its fully rearwardly rotated position and positive locks it in place so that the service technician is prevented from inadvertently jarring the cab enclosure loose as he works on the vehicle.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved latch mechanism for positively retaining the cab enclosure in a fully upright position for ease of servicing of the vehicle as well as to provide biasing means to assist the operator in swinging the cab enclosure away from the frame before he services the vehicle.